Gone
by Michel Hazard
Summary: NOW COMPLETE. OneShot. It's been a year since Naruto left for training with Jaraiya. As Hinata remembers the boy she had a crush she finds herself caring for him even more.


**A/N **My first OneShot. Like I've said before this story got inspired by the song, _Dreaming with a Broken Heart _by John Mayer. Hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The white light. I've seen it too many times lately. It radiates from my window and falls onto the wooden floor, the floor that holds up my room. It cascades over my dresser and my closet on the left. It will eventually reach my desk on the right. My bed is in the back of the room with a small nightstand next to it. The door that lets me in and out of my room is opposite my bed. The light doesn't quite reach my bed or the door.

It has always been a simple room. I've never had much of anything in it. All my clothes, equipment and accessories are always put away neatly and in an organized fashion. Nothing is ever out. Well…with one exception. The only thing out … is your picture. I should say our picture. The only thing that I have…that reminds me of you. I still remember the day we took that picture. We were walking back to the village after trying to find the Bikouchou bug for you. We stopped by a small village to eat. The other two boys went inside to order the food when a small boy came by and asked me if he could take my picture. I started to mumble, but then you came in and said, "Sure. Go ahead." You put your arm over my shoulder and the boy took our picture. I still call myself an idiot for looking so red in it. During that picture you didn't know. Even before and after the picture you didn't know. It's not your fault though. It's mine. I haven't had the courage to tell you. To tell you that…I love you. But now I can't, because you're gone.

Ever since our Academy days, I always noticed how hard you worked and your never-ending high spirit. From afar, I would watch you. You didn't know but since then I have fallen for you. After we became Genin I kept watching you. I watched you grow into on even better person. I watched you meet new people and make friends. The exams rolled around and you showed everyone just how strong you really were. I, on the other hand, was too weak to pass to the finals. Instead, you fought for me. You encouraged me, and gave me the motivation to try my best and to never give up. Before you left for the final matches you found me at the training grounds. You said that you were just passing by because that was the place you became a Genin. You seemed a bit worried. You had thought that Neji was stronger than you, but you were wrong. I knew you were stronger. I knew you could beat Neji. Even if you didn't believe in yourself, I believed in you. It was that day that you told me, "I like people like you." I couldn't believe it. YOU liked people like ME. My heart started to skip beats. I froze. I…I…I just couldn't believe it.

After the exams, we got to know each other better. You and I went on missions together. I couldn't believe that I was even able to talk directly to you. I don't know why but whenever you're by me or if I even see you I go weak. My knees start shaking, I can't talk straight, and I can't even look you in the eye. There have been countless times that I've tried to tell you of my feelings. I wanted to tell you everything, from my admiration of you to my truthful and shiftless feelings. But since you left…I can't. Since…you're gone.

Every night I dream about the day you left. I was training with my cousin and we suddenly stopped. I wanted to continue but he reminded me that you were leaving. At first I was sad. You were leaving and I wouldn't be able to see you again for a very long time. I feared that if you left you wouldn't come back. But when I saw you that last time, you were facing the Hokage statues with your arm out. You were standing there with your face full of determination and hope, and right then I knew that you'd come back. Nothing would stop you from coming back. You turned back around and started to walk away. I was so shy that I couldn't even say a proper goodbye. But I told myself that when you came back, I would be much stronger. I will continue to work hard and never give up, just like you do. I will improve myself while you're gone.

It's been a year now. I am stronger and I am improving but there's one thing different now. Now that you've been gone for so long, I can feel how strong your absence really is. When I go out and train I can feel that emptiness in me. Its times like these the words, "you don't really know what you got till it's gone" make perfect sense. You were always here and I could always see you either training or at the Ramen Shop. But now…it's different. I can't see you anymore. I'm starting to forget your face, your energy, your happiness. The only thing that I have to remind me of you is the picture. But it's nothing compared to the real you. You're not coming back for a while yet, so I'll just have to accept the fact…the fact that you're gone.

But as this fact sinks in, another part of me keeps on wishing. Wishing you'd come back. Wishing that I could see you again. Wishing that on a night like tonight, you would just walk through my door and tell me that you're back. All my grief and sorrow would be destroyed in a second. Right now you're miles away but I still feel the same feeling I felt when I first saw you. This feeling I have for you will never change. The longer you're not here, the stronger my feelings will get. I dream about the day that I finally tell you how I feel about you. I imagine you holding me, touching me…kissing me. But those dreams are always short-lived. When I wake up and reality hits me, all the sadness jumps back. I still have to accept it…you're gone.

The sun is coming up now, with its familiar white light. It's a new day. Time to go meet up with everyone. Time to go train. Time to see what improvements I'll make in myself today. But in between everything, you will always be on my mind. The boy that I care about so much and that showed me the world. Naruto…I love you…even if you are…gone.

* * *

**A/N **I really like this one and I hope you all did to. 


End file.
